


Stonks

by borkybuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkybuns/pseuds/borkybuns
Summary: Based off this Reddit post:I gave a BJ to my friend for 1 million bells in Animal Crossing yesterday.It's been a bit awkward between us since, but I have no regrets. My island looks so fancy now.---HYBB bingo square: taste
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 243





	Stonks

_Tom Nook: Ready to expand your home, hm?_

_Tom Nook: Why, with a hammer and some elbow grease, we can put a large, one-room second story on your home!_

_Tom Nook: Of course… adding a whole new floor does entail heavy construction fees._

_Tom Nook: We’d be talking about a loan of 1,248,000 Bells. Are you interested?_

Bucky was in so much debt. His island had looked like trash since the last time he’d been paying off his housing expansion debt. This was namely because he’d been spending all his bells paying off the racoon instead of buying furniture to decorate his island. It was going to take him forever to pay off this one though. And he was tired of going scorpion hunting every night.

Bucky rolled onto his stomach, switch in hand. Mini-Bucky was standing on the beach, fishing float in the ocean. Sea bass. Great. God, he was so poor. He made mini-Bucky run around in circles a few times before putting his switch down. His eyes were burning a bit, so it was probably time to take a break. He’d been playing for five hours non-stop. Bucky nudged Steve, who was sitting on the bed next to him on his own switch. It was nice having a friend who played Animal Crossing as well. 

“Steve.”

Steve was staring at the screen, eyes wide with shock.

“Steve!” He poked Steve’s arm.

That snapped him out of his trance. “What?”

“What are you looking at?” Bucky nodded at the game in his hands.

Steve turned the switch so Bucky could see. Mini-Steve was standing on a cliff and in front of him was a-

“Are you shitting me?!” Bucky screamed. “You got a five star island?!” He snatched the console away and glared at mini-Steve who was doing the ‘joy’ reaction, flowers floating near his face as he stood next to a lily of the valley.

“This is so unfair,” Bucky grumbled. “I got the game before you did.”

“Aw, I’m sure you’ll get a five star island soon, Buck.” Steve gave him a shit-eating grin like the asshole that he was. “You just need to invest in the stalk market.”

“Fuck off.” Bucky had already tried that and he hated it. Finding an island to sell his turnips, waiting in the queue, paying the extortionate entry fees - he hated all of it. But what he hated most of all was taking one step on someone's island only for another player to arrive or leave, forcing him to sit through a minute long animation before he could take another few steps until the cycle started all over again. He didn’t have the patience for all that. Steve though, he didn’t care about all that waiting as long as he got his bells. And bells he got.

“How rich are you anyway?” Bucky asked. He made mini-Steve walk over to the ABD, which was an ATM built into the resident services building. “Thirty million?! How the fuck did you get thirty million bells?” 

Steve made finger guns at him, his smile bright and wide. “Stonks.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky had never seen that kind of money before. The digits in Steve’s account glared at him. “Since when are you ever going to use all this money?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know, I just liked playing the stalk market every week and now…” he trailed off.

“You’re loaded.”

“Basically.”

Bucky shook his head and handed the switch back to him. “You’re one of the bourgeoisie now, you elitist jerk.” He was grinning as he said it. “Tom Nook should tax you.”

Steve snorted. “You’re just jealous because I have a basement and you don’t.”

This was probably true. Bucky shot him a frosty look. 

If Steve received a letter from Bucky a few hours later that said ‘Vive la révolution,’ with an axe attached to it, then there was nothing more to be said.

***

A few days later Bucky was still about a million bells in debt and his favourite villager (Molly) had asked to leave. (He said no.) Isabelle kept telling him to buy more things to decorate his island, which was an unfair thing to say to a man who’d already spent all day fishing so he could give Molly a harp.

The situation was helpless. 

He looked over Steve, who was happily playing on his five star island and watering his golden roses. 

An idea hit him.

“Steve.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll suck your dick for a million bells?”

It took Steve a few seconds to process the words before his head snapped up. “What?” He looked shocked.

“I said I’ll give you a blowjob for a million bells.”

Steve still stared at him incredulously.

“Look,” Bucky said. “I want bells. You have bells. I am willing to give you head to obtain said bells. Make sense?”

Steve nodded very slowly. “Yeah okay. Sure. Now?” He glanced down at his crotch.

Bucky scrunched his face up. “No! Not now. Come get me next time you’re in the mood.”

“Oh. Okay.”

They both went back to playing their respective games.

A few minutes later Bucky said, “Would this technically count as prostitution?”

“Buck!”

***

The thing was, Bucky was completely fine with the idea of giving Steve head. It’s not like Steve was unattractive or anything. They had been living together for the past three years, which meant Bucky had already seen Steve in various states of undress. So what if Bucky had a platonic appreciation for Steve’s body? The man had quite a nice ass. Bucky was gay, not blind. 

A chance to give Steve the best blowjob of his life wasn’t exactly a hardship. If Bucky was being completely honest with himself, the bells were just a bonus. (And if he was really _really_ honest they were just an excuse.)

About a week after their agreement, Steve knocked on his door in the middle of the night with a tent in his boxer briefs and a sheepish look on his face. 

“Ah,” he said. “I was wondering if your offer was still on the table? It’s fine if it’s not-”

Bucky waved him away, already getting up off the bed and herding Steve back to his own room. This was it. It was actually happening. Steve was splayed out in front of him, looking the picture of Bucky’s wet dreams. Bucky took the opportunity to run his hands down Steve’s torso, feeling the ridges of his ribs and the firmness of his toned abs. 

Steve studied his face with hooded eyes. “You know you don’t have to do this. I know we were both half joking about the bells.” 

Bucky shuffled down the bed and gripped Steve’s thighs. “You know I don’t joke about bells. Now shut up and let me take my time.”

Bucky knew that this was probably going to be the first and last time he would ever get to have Steve like this, and he wanted to savour it. He drank in the sight of Steve’s chest, the swell of his pecs and the valley between them.

“You’ve got nice tits, Rogers.”

“Thanks.”

It was too dark to tell, but he thought Steve was blushing. 

Almost without thinking, Bucky dipped his head down to lick one of his nipples. Steve flinched back at the touch but then he laid a fisted hand on Bucky’s back. 

“This good?” Bucky whispered against his skin. He tasted good. He tasted like the cedarwood shower gel he always used. 

Steve nodded back, eyes shut. Bucky felt Steve unclench his fist, felt the pads of Steve’s fingers resting on his back.

Bucky made his way downwards, skimming his lips down Steve’s torso. It was nearly a kiss. He let his thumbs rest either side of Steve’s hips in the dips of his Adonis belt and breathed in the musk of his groin. He mouthed over Steve’s cock, feeling it twitch through the fabric. 

It felt surreal. Bucky resisted the urge to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming because he swore he had a wet dream that was exactly like this. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Steve’s underwear and _oh_ -

Apparently none of his wet dreams had done Steve any justice.

“That’s a real pretty dick you’ve got there.” And it was true. It was thicker than Bucky had imagined and curved very slightly to the left. 

Steve was definitely blushing now. Bucky didn’t need to see the colour of his cheeks to know that he looked a bit embarrassed. 

“‘S nothing to be shy about sweetheart. Ain’t many men out there with a cock as gorgeous as yours.” And like he wanted to prove it, Bucky took the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the saltiness and licked the flat of his tongue across the frenulum.

Steve groaned and arched his back a little. His hands came up to grasp a handful of Bucky’s hair, careful not to pull. 

“I won’t yank, I promise.”

Part of Bucky secretly loved the fact that Steve could if he wanted to. 

Bucky bobbed up and down slowly, taking a little bit at a time until he reached the root. His nose was nestled in Steve’s pubic hair and he tried to breathe in the smell of Steve’s crotch. Bucky stuck his tongue out as far as he could with a cock in his mouth and lapped at Steve’s balls. He could taste the day’s worth of Steve’s sweat and the sharpness of the salt.

“Buck, it feels so good. Oh God.” Steve bit his bottom lip and crossed his legs behind Bucky’s back, pinning him there.

If he could, Bucky would stay down there for as long as possible, inhaling the stink of Steve’s crotch and loving it. But alas, he had a job to do. Let it be known that Bucky gave very good blowjobs.

He held Steve tight at the base and went to town. Bucky pulled every trick in the book, pulling up every so often to tease Steve’s cockhead. He made a seal around his lips and sucked hard, drawing out the most obscene moans from Steve’s throat. His tongue stroked the underside of Steve’s shaft, making sure to work him over every time Bucky held his head down for more than a couple seconds. 

“Ahh,” Steve whined. He was propping himself up with one of his hand, practically curling himself around Bucky’s head.

The whole time Bucky was making sure not to swallow his saliva or Steve’s precum, and instead let it dribble out of his mouth. Bucky liked giving sloppy blowjobs. He liked the wet and filthy sounds each time he took Steve’s cock deep.

His hands were fondling Steve’s balls, which were tight and drawn up towards his body. Steve let slip a shout when Bucky started massaging Steve’s perineum. 

“Fuck! Bucky, I’m- I’m going to come!”

Bucky took him all the way to the base and sucked as hard as he could as Steve moaned and spilled into his mouth. His cock spasmed as he spent himself, flooding Bucky’s mouth with the taste of his come.

When he was done, Steve flopped back onto the bed and Bucky pulled off, this time making sure he sucked all of the come off Steve’s cock before swallowing the whole mouthful of semen and saliva.

Steve’s eyes were hot on his lips. “Fuck.”

Bucky beamed. “Good?”

“Good would be an understatement.” Steve was still panting. “I think you just sucked my brains out from my dick.”

“Ah,” Bucky grinned and shook his head. “You’re making me blush.” 

They held eye contact for a few seconds and Bucky realised the afterglow was quickly fading. He wasn’t prepared for this part, hadn’t really considered what would happen after he blew his best friend. 

Fuck, the smile was slipping off Steve’s face. Would he be horrified at what they’d just done? Would he regret it?

Bucky didn’t want to give him the chance to say anything. He didn’t want to hear Steve say something like ‘no homo’.

Bucky stood up without looking at Steve. There was an obvious tent in his own boxers that they both ignored. “Happy customers, that’s what we like to hear.” And then like a coward, he fled back to his own room.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

***

Things were a bit awkward after that. 

At least Bucky’s island was fancy now. He bought a bunch of furniture to make a cafe and karaoke area on the beach, and mini-Bucky was living his best life.

Real life was slightly more complicated. The morning after that fateful blowjob was awkward to say the least. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, which led to them spending the whole day deliberately not talking about, forcing conversation about the weather and whether or not they needed to go grocery shopping. 

Things pretty much went back to normal the day after, thank God. They more or less had a non-verbal agreement to pretend nothing ever happened, which was just peachy.

Cool. Bucky could deal with that. Everything was fine and not broken. Well, everything was fine until Steve decided to bring it up the whole affair.

“Are we okay?”

Bucky looked at him from across the couch. “Okay about what?”

Steve hesitated before he said, “About the blowjob thing. I just wanted to make sure it’s not weird between us.”

Bucky’s face scrunched up. “It’s not weird. You think it’s weird?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m… great.”

“Great.”

“Good.”

They both turned to look at the TV, which was playing RuPaul’s drag race. Neither of them were paying attention.

“So,” Bucky said, “If hypothetically speaking, I wanted to blow you again, you’d say-”

“Yes! I mean,” Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah. That would be. Cool.”

“Cool.”

They continued not watching RuPaul’s drag race. Inside, Bucky’s heart was soaring.

He piped up again. “So again, hypothetically speaking, if I wanted to blow you right now…”

“I would also want that.”

“And if I wanted to blow you in a non-platonic way…”

Steve turned to look at him properly, eyes earnest. “I would want that too.”

Bucky blinked. “Right.”

“Right.” Steve nodded slowly and bit his lip. “Well what now?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

He cracked a grin and Steve smiled back and in that moment he knew everything was going to be okay.

***

Epilogue 

_Tom Nook: What would you like to talk to me about? I’m all ears!_

_Bucky: About my home…_

_Tom Nook: Time to talk about your home, hm? What shall we discuss?_

_Bucky: I want to expand._

_Tom Nook: Oho! Are you interested in having your very own basement?_

_Tom Nook: Now, you’ve weathered some serious sticker shock before, so I’m sure you can handle it, but this’ll be spendy._

_Tom Nook: All told, we’ll be looking at a grand total of 2,498,000 Bells. Are you still interested?_

_Bucky: Yes, let’s do it!_

_Tom Nook: Excellent! I’ll get the construction started right away._

_Tom Nook: Everything should be ready for you by tomorrow morning. So exciting! Exciting indeed!_

“Hey Steve?”

“Hm?”

“I’ll let you put it in my ass for three million bells?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one. Let me know what you think!


End file.
